


Zuzu's New Changes

by NidoranDuran



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Gender or Sex Swap, Group Sex, Humiliation, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Azula has decided to deal with a few issues all in one go, by turning her brother Zuko into her sister Zuzu, and then turning her out to the palace guard in exchange for loyalty. But for as much as Zuko doesn’t want to be a bargaining chip for his sister, the spirit world magics change not only his body, but his mind, and holding out isn’t as easy as it sounds. Commission for Yoshiop.





	1. Chapter 1

"What's the meaning of this?" Zuko snarled as he was thrown down onto his knees. Fire Palace guards had seized him from his room and carried him away without any regard for his princely status, dishonored as it may have been, and as he was dragged out to the court yard, where Azula stood there smiling wide, he knew exactly who was responsible. "Are you using the guards as your personal messengers now? I wonder what father would think about that abuse of power."

The sight of Zuko being dragged out into the courtyard was good, but Azula had even worse planned for her older brother as she watched him thrown down to his knees. "I don't think father gives a damn about you anymore," Azula replied curtly. "And I could do anything I pleased to you without incurring his wrath. Which is the exact reason I called you here." Azula pulled from her pocket a glass vial, inside of which swirled a bright swell of pulsating, excitable energy, pastel blues and reds spinning around each other. "I have a little gift for you, my dear older sibling." She stressed 'sibling' as hard as she could as she stepped forward. "A little something from the spirit world, I understand. It cost me a lot of money, but if it works, the effects it's about to have on you will be priceless."

Zuko stared furiously up at her, feeling the gaze of guards behind him burning onto his back. She had, naturally, chosen the guards who were most loyal to her, the younger ones who sought to earn the favour of the heir apparent to the Fire Kingdom throne, as her elder brother had proven himself dishonorable and unworthy. He tried to think of something to say in response, but also stared curiously at what she held. Was it some kind of gas? He'd never seen anything like it before. "You're standing there like you expect me to ask the exact question you've been preparing a dramatic answer to," he scoffed. The guards were armed, and he knew violence would only be met with him pushed even deeper down in his father's eyes, so he instead swung in more subtle ways, seeking to insult whatever she held and remark on her in ways that retribution would have been on her for.

"Mm, I was, but if you're going to be like that, I think I'm already tired of waiting around. Let's see if this works!" Azula clicked her tongue and threw the vial toward the space right in front of Zuko. The glass hit the hard ground of the courtyard and shattered noisily.

Zuko reacted quickly, but not quick enough. The swirling pastel colours plumed up from the glass, moving sort of like a gas but with far more intent and direction than made much sense, moving against the light wind blowing at his back as it threw itself toward him, flooding into his nose and his mouth. It made him cough and panic, and his motion of trying to not only leap backwards but to land back onto his feet and ready himself for what had been a clear threat instead became a motion where he overshot it and ended up thrown back.

It was over the course of those few airborne seconds when Zuko felt the effects hit him. The tingling all over his body as something twisted took root. Something was wrong, and Zuko didn't even know where to begin in figuring out what as time slowed for him and made sure that he was able to feel all at once how things went horribly wrong. The tingling became fiercer and harsher in a lot of different places all at once as he felt on some instinctual level that things were changing. Over the course of seconds, the spirit world whatever-it-was ran its course throughout his body and there was simply nothing Zuko could do to stop it.

For one, his muscles softened. All of them at once, his strong warrior's body becoming weaker and softening as the magic began to take away his hopes of fighting back, leaving him feeling more vulnerable as hardened muscle turned into softer leanness. His waist pressed in and his hips widened out, straining against the robes he wore. Especially in the ass, which he could feel swell outward. But not as outward as his chest, where he could feel breasts growing, pushing eagerly at his clothes and straining them with the sudden strain of trying to hold in what was trying to break free. His face shifted, softening and rounding out as his face took on more feminine sensibilities. His chest tightened around as he yelled out, but his voice was higher now. Softer. Decidedly feminine. Then there was the feeling in his groin, the absolute lack of where there should have been strain as his insides churned rapidly about, and simply did not feel the same anymore. Only two things felt the same now; the burn mark around his eye, and the messy short cut of his hair.

When it was all over, Zuko hit the ground as a girl. A short haired and incredibly buxom girl. Disoriented as the changes took place over only a few confusing seconds produced a rapidly different body that Zuko had no idea how to use, the prospect of getting upright again left the royal stumbling about for a moment.

"Aw, look at how cute she is," Azula said teasingly through her indomitable grin. She couldn't believe it worked, as before her stood someone no longer really Zuko. "I think she needs a new name now, don't you boys? Zuko is too masculine. Too powerful. Not at all right for what you are now. I think Zuzu works a lot better. Zuzu, the Fire Palace guard's free use fuck toy."

Shivering as she tried to steady herself at her feet, Zuko snarled in frustration, throwing her hand out fiercely and throwing a plume of flame directly at her treacherous sister. "You've gone too far!" she yelled, fingertips pointing directly at Azula, and a whole load of nothing shooting from her fingertips. Her eyes went wide in panic as she tried again. And again. Harsh, frantic motions that she knew were too angry to produce anything sensible failed to help her tap into her firebending as Azula simply laughed at her.

"Strip her down, boys," Azula smirked happily. "What I just hit you with doesn't only turn you into a ripe bitch to be bred, it cuts you off from your bending. You're a nonbender now, Zuzu, and I think that's even more reason for you to just accept my offer and accept your new place in life."

Zuko yelled in frustration as hands grabbed her, pulling her arms out the sides and holding her there. She tried to struggle and kick about, but she wasn't as strong as she had been minutes earlier, as presumably whatever robbed her of her bending also weakened its targets for whatever reason. She still didn't understand what was going on, wound up by far too much denial and anger to even begin to tap into any of what was happening to her as more hands followed, grabbing her body and pulling her robes off. She was stripped naked quickly, and as her eyes stared down, the reality check she got was a brutal one. A pair of plump, aching breasts proved so large that she had no hope of seeing what was between her legs, gifted with a level of bustiness that left the men who'd stripped her leerily groping her fat tits and making her hiss and yell.

"Oh, what, you don't even want to hear my offer?" Azula asked, taking another happy step forward. "I'm hurt, Zuzu. Really. But I'm going to tell you anyway, because I think you really need to hear it." She strutted right up to her older sister and slapped her across the cheek, which immediately got her attention, even if it involved the gnashing of teeth like she was a dog being held back. "From now on, you're going to be the personal fuck toy of every guard in this palace. You're already hardly royalty any more, and now that you aren't a bender father has even less use for you than before. But take my offer, and I'll protect you from his wrath and make sure that even when he's gone and I'm Fire Lord, you'll be well taken care of. And all it involves is getting stuffed with cock around the clock, and breeding a new generation of loyal fire nation soldiers to protect us. These guards are the ones most loyal to me, also the youngest and most virile. They'll be working to knock you up tonight, and every other day from now on."

"Go fuck yourself," Zuko said, having no qualms about spitting on her sister as she showed off her absolute lack of a care for her offer. "I'm not going to be anyone's property, and nobody is getting me pregnant. I know you're deluded, but how could you ever think I would take that deal?"

Azula nearly lost herself as the glob of spit hit her cheek. Nearly burned her insolent sister to a crisp right there and do what she should have probably done a long time ago. Something that honestly would have made it all a lot easier if she had. But she held herself together, because something better than snuffing Zuko out was finally before her. The descent promised by these changes would be much more satisfying? "Oh, did I forget to mention the nymphomania that comes with the transformation?" Azula asked with a smug grin as she wiped the spit away. "Because I think you only have a few minutes before you start begging for it." She looked at all the guards, and smiled. "You can fuck her now, but hands off the pussy. Don't even tease that twat until I give the order to. Her mouth and her tits are all yours until then, though." She smiled, snapping her fingers and stepping back, eager to watch the damage about to be inflicted on her sister.

The guards had been staring at the plump, stacked body before them in excitement, waiting for precisely the order Azula gave, and as she gave up her sister to them, they leapt into action quickly, shoving her down onto her knees as the first one up started feverishly at his pants. He got them down quickly, grabbing hold of his cock before he was even undressed and pulling it out, swatting his dick against her face and snarling, "Don't think of trying anything. We have weapons, and you don't have anything." It was a quick, direct, and incredible simple threat as Zuko realized how helpless she really was, and that teeth were not a solution to fight the cock rubbing against her face in a way that said he was relishing in the chance to do so. There was simply no way to strike back against this, and as she was told, "Lick," and slapped across the cheek, Zuko knew there was only one thing to do.

Even though she winced as she did so, Zuko began to lick the cock shoved into her face. She didn't have to like it, but it was pretty much the only thing she could do amid the madness swirling about her head. Her tongue simply had to drag along the cock, tasting the faint sweat and the undeniable flavour of crotch both leaving her with an expression of disgust that did very little to stop her as she reluctantly did exactly as she was told by the harshly speaking, cruel man in front of her. She wasn't sure she'd ever even seen this guard before, just a nameless guard amid the scores of them, and that made it even more humiliating; she was being held in place and now forced to service the cock of men whom she had never bothered to learn the names of. Just lowly servants lucky to even be able to so directly serve the Fire Lord, and she was supposed to be something far greater than them.

Her tongue dragged along the dick back and forth. She didn't exactly know what she was doing, having never had a dick in her face, having never touched one but her own. Or at least, her former own, as her thighs rubbed together and ascertained that she most definitely had a pussy now. Her body had changed in very radical ways and there seemed like nothing she could do about it. In fact, she would have been lucky if it only seemed like there was nothing she could do as she closed her eyes and tried to focus on just making this end quickly. What else could she do but try to mitigate everything now with the forward advance of someone trying real hard to make this situation blow over?

But the guard didn't seem quite so intent on giving her the space to. Not when he could, without warning, slam very suddenly forward and drive his cock into her mouth and down her throat. "Choke on this, bitch. You're not royal anymore," he snarled, tugging on her short hair as he listened to her gag, relishing in the shudder of the lining of her throat around his cock. He immediately started to rock back and forth, thrusting happily into the genderbent prince's mouth and give her the kind of furious oral pounding that would have seemed impossible and treasonous moments earlier, but which now felt like nothing short of an opportunity. One that he was very intent on seeing through with each harsh slam of his hips forward.

Zuko choked hard on the cock, shuddering and whining as she felt the brutal treatment of her mouth pick up. Licking his cock would have been preferable to this; thoroughly unpleasant, but at least she could have breathed. Here, she was helpless, forced to stare up at the guard in front of her as he treated her to a brutal oral thrashing. And yet, all she could think about as her throat was plugged and she was made to gag on the cock like a common gutter slut, was how big it was. It felt so thick inside of her mouth, able to fill her throat effortlessly and induce a struggle that felt oddly enticing to her. Was that wrong?

"You make such a cute cocksucker, Zuzu," Azula said from the sidelines, standing smug as she watched in delight at how she had finally won. There was no doubt about it; Azula had struck a blow with this move that there was no coming back from. There was no cure, no retribution, and without bending or even the strength to punch her way out of the situation, her sister was about to break down, and she had a front row seat to all of it. That alone was worth the price she'd paid to turn her brother into a busty, cock craving breeding slut.

The longer that Zuko was treated to the brutal facefucking with her hands held up over her head, the more the looming threat of what Azula had mentioned about nymphomania began to worry her. Was it something she'd said to plant doubt into her head, or a real side-effect? It was hard to tell, but she knew that if it had only been her thoughts, there was no way she would have been this wet, right? Her puffy, virgin mound dripped onto the ground, quim drooling from her cunt as much as it was from her chin, as her mouth watered and drool ran free and eager. The treatment her body was shown should not have been turning her on, and that lent an uncomfortable credence to what Azula had threatened her with.

A sharp and sudden pull back of hips left Zuko not knowing what to do. Her throat was unplugged and she gasped for air, but that only opened her up to a facial, a sudden gush of cum exploding forward, painting her face and getting sucked down into the wrong hole. She coughed harshly as she inhaled the spunk, but with the grip on her wrists keeping her from moving too far, she didn't manage to get away as that guard stepped off to the side and, before she could even convey how much she hated every last one of them, another dick presented itself.

"Nice tits, Zuzu," the man chimed, teasing her with the name Azula had given her as he slapped his dick against her cheek, a sign of total disrespect. "Ready to be our new fuck meat yet? Because if you are, that means I get to be the one to fuck your pussy for the first time, and what better way to be broken in as the barracks' new slut than with this big dick?" He shoved it up into her face and snickered as he smeared the streaks of cum from the guard before him all over Zuko's pretty face.

All Zuko could think as she had a dick rubbed up against her wasn't how much she wanted to kill him, or to remark on the respect she deserved. It was about how warm that cock was. Just as big as the last one. Maybe bigger. So hard, so hot. Rubbing against her face. How good would a fat cock like that have felt pounding her pussy raw? Feeling the hot cum on her face inside of her instead? Her womb craved to be pumped full of gooey, virile spunk and given its first use. But still, some part of Zuko held out, sensible even as her quivering pussy begged her for relief.

"No? Well then I'll just fuck your big tits instead. No real loss, I'll get a turn with your pussy eventually." He grabbed her plump breasts, an ample pair that he was all too happy to dig his fingers into, pressing against the skin as Zuko whined. He laid his cock between her tits and pressed them around, forming a pillowy embrace that he immediate began to fuck all the same, not too disappointed about her pussy as long as he got off somehow on her gorgeous body.

Not only were Zuko's breasts massive, they were incredibly sensitive. Every inch of the soft flesh seemed to scream happily as she felt the fondling and the kneading. Her nipples in particular were almost electrified by every brush of his palm against them as he felt her up. With each little surge of pleasure she felt just a little more like fighting it was wrong, but even worse, like feeling this good was what she really wanted. There was little she could do to make things better for herself as she remained in place, being used to pleasure the cock of another lowly guard. Someone who should not have been worthy of even touching her, but who was calling her 'fuck meat' and getting away with it.

"If you don't want to wait your turn with my sister's pretty mouth, feel free to jerk off on her face instead. She doesn't have enough cum on it for my taste," Azula cackled happily. This embarrassment was hitting the spot just right. She wasn't even particularly horny, just a cruel and sadistic enough disaster of a human to see the chaos and depravity she'd set in motion and think only of how it was justice. Maybe this wasn't necessary, and Zuko had already fallen from grace enough to be of no threat to her, but it wasn't enough just to win; she had to crush her competition, and to know that Zuko would be so lowly by the time this was over was the exact sort of mad satisfaction she had needed so badly from this. 

"I'm going to kill all of you," Zuko groaned, the first thing she'd said in some time as she boiled in frustration, watching as guards flanked her and began to jerk off in her face. No, not just in her face; on her face. Their cock heads rubbed against her cheeks as they took the opportunity to use her body very eagerly and subjected her to the harsh reality of their brutal hungers. And it was with good reason that she didn't speak often, given her voice having taken a pitch turn for the decidedly feminine, and she wasn't ready to hear that coming from her mouth again. There was enough going on here already that she would have liked to avoid dealing with.

Like how much she was coming to like the smell of cock. Her eyes closed so that she didn't have to look at all the dicks, but all that did was leave her other senses coming into greater focus, and with that came the wafting aroma of sweaty cock as three dicks assailed her body all at once. Every breath she took was tinged with the salty-sweet aroma, a pungent aroma unlike anything she had smelled anywhere else, and in her current state, it was all she could think about. Her thoughts were seized by obsessive, desperate lust burning up within her stronger with each passing second. She couldn't shake it from her mind as she groaned, twisting around in worry and frustration on her knees, the use of her body now only made worse and worse as she was swarmed by dicks.

Humiliated swelled within her, growing side by side with lust like they were one and the same, like there was nothing Zuko could have possibly done to help herself but accept that this was her new, low place in life. She certainly didn't want her, but things didn't feel quite so simple any more. Every thrust into her tits, every slap of a cock against her face that left her thinking about how warm those massive, blood-filled dicks felt against her body, were reminders of what her new body was. Not only physically, with the fat tits to wrap around a thick dick or the aching pussy leaking sticky nectar down her thighs. But what made it tick. What made it feel good. Nothing Zuko did could shake the feeling that this was what she was meant for.

As if that wasn't already apparent enough, as three cocks quickly blew their loads onto her soft, supple new skin. Her breasts were let go of as a dick swatted down against them and fired off streaks of spunk right across the tops of her breasts, the bulging, perky tits having so much surface area that it would have taken an army to coat them in cum. Her face received two more shots, facials coming in from the sides and leaving her whining as the smell of cum proved even more enticing than the smell of cock, infectious aromas carrying her way with the guilty shudder that she seemed to grow less and less loathing of with each passing second.

Zuko expected the guards to pull away, content and satisfied for the moment, but instead, she felt three cocks slapping down against her face and rubbing along her features, toying with the facials she'd been given and leaving her to whine as the smell of cock filled her nose even more. Her tongue danced nervously along the rim of her inner lips as she felt a pair of heavy, aching balls brushing against her lips. A sweaty, full ball sac just begging her to lick and suck on it. All she would have had to do was stick her tongue out and worship those hefty nuts. Her eyes closed, and she let out a low whine as her pussy begged her to just give in. Pride wasn't worth holding out like this.

But before she could resolve it herself, the guards pulled away, content with their completed tasks. Azula took their place, grabbing her hair with one hand and pulling her head back while the other wrapped its delicate fingers around her throat, nails digging a little bit into the skin. "You look like a fucking wreck, sister. Like a street whore who gives a group rate. But it's a good look for you, and I think it's exactly what you deserve. But the question is, are you ready to accept it's what you deserve, and that your new life of being an empty headed fuck doll is ready to begin? Or will you keep being a stubborn cunt and denying it?"

Even with as deep in as Zuko may have been, Azula's presence and cruel words were enough to spark a little bit more depravity. "If I look good with cum all over my face and I'm not even a real girl, imagine how good it would look on you. Why don't we try that out?" she asked, panting heavily as she stared up at her sister, knowing what was coming but feeling like it was worth the retribution. As Azula's palm came down onto her cum-splattered face, she still felt certain of that fact.

"You are a girl now, Zuzu!" she yelled, pulling her hair tighter and letting her fingers dig into her throat a little bit. "A fully fertile, big titted, empty headed girl. You're what mean like to think all girls are, just a fuck doll. Tight holes on legs, begging to be pounded. You don't hold the power or respect I do, don't have the strength or even the dignity any more. Look, even now your pussy is leaking all over the place. You're in denial, but your body is designed for pleasure. Built to be a sex slave that I'm whoring out to the entire barracks. You live to worship dick now, and nothing else. And either you can accept that the easy way, or I can start making it even harder for you."

"I can handle it."

Azula quickly walked around Zuko, dropping to her knees and grabbing her hair. "Someone plug this cunt's throat!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, and the next guard in line was eager to step forward. Azula didn't even wait for him to push into her mouth, shoving Zuko's head forward and forcing her down the dick instead. "If I have to choke you with cocks until you pass out, I'll fucking do it, Zuzu," she threatened. This had gone on too long, in her mind. She was tired of waiting, sick of having to be patient as she knelt there on the verge of breaking Zuko down and turning her into what she deserved to be. This couldn't go on any longer, and taking matters into her own hands helped her greatly in making the magic happen."If you don't give in this time, I'll force two cocks down your throat at once next."

Drool ran down Zuko's chin, dripping onto her cum-smeared breasts as she was roughed up by her own sister, the brutal facefucking that she was suddenly on the receiving end of proving even fiercer than before. The guard wasn't even thrusting, but she was being forced down by something almost worst still; the all out brutality of her furious sister guiding her head rapidly back and forth. She was getting whiplash from it, but at the same time, the relentless tugging on her scalp and the harshly whispered, degrading slurs and remarks hissed into her ear were hitting her in all the ways she felt deeply ashamed of. Another little push down, descending deeper into the lusts pressed upon her by her sister and whatever spirit world fuckery had been done to her body.

"I turned you into a fucktoy for my men. You're going to make them adore me, and be loyal to me. I can offer them access to the slutty holes of a whore who can't get enough of their cocks, and the way you've decided to be so stubborn is keeping me from being able to do that! So it's time to accept that there's a reason you're getting so turned on right now, and it's that worshiping cocks is all you live for now. Your body is designed to pleasure as many cocks as you can. To serve men. A submissive, pleading slut who can't get enough of being fucked. It's why your pussy is so wet, and why you want so badly to have a big, hot cock slam into it. Come on, Zuzu, you want it, don't you? They'll fuck you silly. All of them. You won't have to think about father's approval or finding a way to get your honor back. Nothing will matter to you except for wondering when you'll get another cock up your ass, and how long you can go until they breed your fertile pussy."

The words dug into her mind, twisting around and cutting in deep. Azula was hitting it on the nose, and the more she spoke, the more Zuko accepted it as truth. Of course her body was built for pleasure, with all of her curves; her massive, jiggling tits, her full and trembling ass. A pussy just screaming to be rutted and a face too pretty not to fuck until she was covered in drool and tears. Which Zuko was, as the pressure became too much for tears not to run down her face as she took it all. Azula about everything. She was meant for this now. It was her fate, and if she could find safety and a lack of fear under the cruel hand of her sister, then accepting a world where she didn't have to be torn apart by fears of her father didn't seem so bad.

Plus, she really needed to get fucked.

The cock erupted down her throat, and the guard didn't have time to pull out. The feeling of an incredibly warm, aching dick throbbing within the stretched out lining of her tight throat made Zuko's eyes roll back as her pussy tightened around the maddening nothing inside of her. The thick, gooey spunk sliding its way down her throat made Zuko feel so hot, and as it settled into her stomach, a warmth that came over her that just felt right in ways she didn't know how to deal with. As the cock pulled out of her mouth, drool fell down her face and she whined.

"Please fuck me," she moaned, biting her lip as she leaned back against Azula. "I'll do whatever you want me to do, just please, let them--I need to... Nngh, Azula, please!"

"Tell us your name, and what your role is, and I will order them to fuck your pussy until you black out. And then after that, too." Azula smiled with a wicked triumph, not actually releasing her grip on her sister's hair in the process, loving the chance to make her suffer a bit more.

"My name is Zuzu, and I'm the Fire Palace guard's free use fuck toy."


	2. Chapter 2

When Azula heard Zuzu's sweet confession of her name and her role, she didn't get smug, she didn't celebrate with laughter or an "I told you so" kind of certainty. She got loud, flaring up with all kinds of heated emotions that drove her to scream, "It's open season on my slutty sister's body now! I gave her that form for you, and I want you all to abuse every inch of it!" She didn't want to just stand there and gloat, she wanted to see her desperate 'sister' be taken like a filthy animal right before her eyes, to fulfill every twisted, resentful desire for revenge and humiliation that had motivated this whole cruel plan from the beginning. There was nothing patient or slow about what she wanted, and drawing it out with a monologue about what her sister's future would hold would only delay what the real payoff to her efforts had been.

There would be time for it when she was pumped so full of cum she didn't even understand the meaning of words anymore.

The guards didn't need to be told twice that Zuzu's ripe, curvy body was open to them entirely. The drooling, dazed princess found herself pulled up to her feet, stumbling as her head spun, and she didn't know what was happening until she realized her feet weren't even on the ground. Hoisted up by the strong grip of one of the soldiers, she was presented to the crowd, thighs spread to reveal her dripping wet pussy as it drooled with need right onto the ground. She could feel their eyes upon her, all of the vulgar, hungry stares appreciating her new body, and she couldn't help but writhe back against the strong chest of the Fire Nation soldier who held her up to expose her to his peers.

"Please fuck me," Zuzu whined, biting her lip as she stared at them. No, not even at them. At their dicks. Their big, throbbing, rock hard dicks, looking so delicious to her, several of them glistening with her spit. She hadn't been able to properly savour them as they ravaged her mouth and broke her will, but now that she had another look at them, she found herself enthralled by the sight of cock and the pleasure she knew it could bring her. "I want to feel all of those big cocks breaking my new pussy in. Please, my body is designed to pleasure you, and I want--no, I need you all to treat me like the dirty little slut I am."

The turnaround from frustrated, still-prideful prince in a woman's body into the whimpering, big-titted whore begging for cock had been a rapid one, and it brought a smile to Azula' face, especially as the first guard stepped up, not waiting or asking permission, not saying anything as he grabbed her legs and slammed his cock forward, claiming Zuzu's virginity with a single stroke of his fat cock slamming all the way inside of her. Zuzu screamed as she felt the penetration, the fullness that came with having her pussy almost torn open by a dick. She felt stuffed, sore, and delighted all at once, shivering about in the strong grip that kept her held up.

But while feeling a dick inside of her felt good, being properly fucked by one was paradise. The thrusts weren't gentle, as per the demands of both Azula and Zuzu to treat her with a harshness that her new role as their fucktoy deserved, and it set the pace for Zuzu and for all the guards watching, as to what kind of treatment she would be in for. Savage, balls deep slams into her dripping twat as he grabbed her short hair and pulled her head back, making her hiss. "You're tight, but let's see how long you stay that way," he snarled, seeing the chance to fuck one of the royal family as an opportunity he was going to take to vent all of his frustrations about his station and his life.

"Fuck her loose!" Azula cheered. "Make her cunt gape and leak with cum around the clock. I don't want her to ever tighten back up. If there isn't a cock pounding her slutty hole while she thanks you for treating her like a cumdump, then she isn't doing her job!" There was a harshness to her voice, a shrieking quality driven by anger and delight all at once, as sadistic glee set her aflame with excitement. This arousing for her in any kind of direct or sensible way, but there was nonetheless a satisfaction to this all, and it was one she treated as she watched Zuzu get used.

Zuzu was learning how right it was to have surrendered to her sister's demands, moaning as she was fucked nice and hard by the soldier. Her pussy felt so full, forced to accommodate a massive cock as she was deflowered by something no virgin should have had to be taken by, but the agony only fed into a twisted kind of masochism, as the pain pushed her further in her delights, making her whine and howl in bliss. There was nothing she could have wanted more than this, at least not in her compromised mental state, where all she could think about was getting fucked and the presence of a thick cock hammering into her was a dream come true.

"Cock feels so good," she whined, head rolling back, resting onto the shoulder of the man who held her up and offered her pussy to be fucked. This was her life now, it seemed, and she felt oddly okay with that, like this was exactly what she should have wanted her life to be in the first place. There was a feeling of relief that came with getting fucked by the soldier, all of his ferocity and his power making her body tremble down to its very core, and there was nothing she could have wanted more than to feel every last bit of what they were willing to give her. The intensity and the pleasure were addictive, and already Zuzu found herself sinking happily into the embrace of the depraved fate she had been shackled to by her cruel sister.

But the feeling of getting fucked raw, for as amazing as it was, had absolutely nothing on the feeling of being cummed inside of. Zuzu didn't see it coming, didn't receive any warning as the soldier creampied her without a shred of concern for her. Just groaned, slammed himself balls deep into her cunt, and unloaded inside of her, the hot spurts of burning hot spunk flooding into her needy cunt making her scream with a brazen, twisted kind of bliss. She bucked her hips, head thrown back as she felt it all hit her with a power that she had no hope of being able to fight against, her own orgasm ravaging her in a way that all of her old, penile orgasms never had.

"I am going to love being your cumdump," she whined as the cock withdrew from her hole, considerably looser now, her pink inner walls exposed and a trickle of thick, white goo leaking from her snatch. "Who's next?"

Another soldier stepped eagerly up, not caring about the load pumped already into Zuzu's twat as he plugged the leaking cum up with his own cock and immediately took to fucking her again. Others were openly stroking their cocks as they stared at Zuzu getting fucked, at her plump breasts heaving and the way she moaned and whined in frustration. It was strange to think that with her hair the same way and the burn scar still around her eye that she could look so feminine and so unlike Zuko, but she was a strikingly different looking woman, and one who they felt no guilt or weirdness about wanting to fuck as much as they could.

"There's so many cocks," Zuzu moaned, arms going limp at her side as she looked at all the big dicks getting stroked, all the men who had yet to fuck her. She'd sucked a good handful, but there were so many soldiers yet to even know her touch for a second. "Nngh, I promise, I'll find the time for all of you to fuck me. I'm going to this so much; there's so many dicks, and I'm going to be full all the time!" She was salivating at the prospect and in appreciation of all the big shafts just begging to fuck her. She was gone, broken down so swiftly and utterly that nothing remained of the prince who was once, replaced with a brazen, self-professed slut who wanted nothing more than to be fucked.

And fucked she would be, as the savage thrusts left her screaming in bliss once more. A nice, quick pounding was all she craved, and in short order she could feel another load of cum pumped deep into her very receptive womb. And then another. As she was held up in place, the men took to fucking her, and she could not have been happier, cumming each time she felt the hot jizz flood into her. There was a feeling of fullness that came with it, a decadent and elated sort of happiness that simply would not quit her. One after another, soldiers ravaged her, treated like the toy she felt like, and Zuzu could not have been happier to be in the midst of such debauchery, treated like something lower and more pathetic than she could have ever hoped to be.

Azula stood there, smugly watching as cocks broke her sister, taking proud credit for the sorry sight that Zuzu now was. The mental effects of what she had done to Zuzu were setting in, as the transformation not only held the physical element of turning her into a big-titted, wide-hipped, round-assed fuck doll, but also heavy mental effects, changing her personality until she was so empty-headed, vapid, and cock crazed that she was left with nothing but a single-minded addiction to getting fucked. It was a cruel fate, but it was the one that Azula felt Zuko deserved, getting a final sense of vengeance while also weaponizing her new, incredibly desirable body as a way to curry favour with the palace guard. Zuzu was being whored out for political gain, and she was begging for the privilege.

But load after load pumped into her aching pussy left her not caring, as her womb was flooded with cum. She didn't know where the energy to handle this all was coming from, but repeated, mind-blowing orgasms failed to rattle Zuzu, failed to shake her from the debauchery that she rode hard and fast. Nothing could slow her down or sate her unquenchable thirst for cock as she was rutted by men in a steady and unrelenting line. A puddle of cum and quim grew at the feet of the soldier holding her upright, as her sopping wet pussy leaked her own juices generally, while also drooling cum each time a cock unplugged her slutty hole.

"Nngh, but what about you?" Zuzu asked, turning her head to the man who held her up, as another cock withdrew from her. "You must be so hard right now, having to hold me up like this. Don't you want to fuck me too?"

"I need to keep your pussy on display for the others," he said. "It's my duty to make sure they can all see you, especially Lady Azula."

"But you do want to fuck my tight body, don't you?" She whined, head shivering as she reached a hand down to grab at his lap, feeling his aching cock in his pants. "Come on, soldier, you can admit it. I'll tell you what; since you have been such an amazing help to the others, why don't you pull that big, thick cock out and take my anal virginity? You can fuck my ass while the others take turns with my pussy, and I'll give it to you first. Doesn't that sound good?" She toyed with his cock bulge as she went, urging and teasing him like a bugged out nymphomaniac. In all seeming ways, that was exactly what she was.

The feeling of a hand fondling his cock made the soldier groan. "M-may I, Lady Azula?" He could feel the hands fumbling at his pants, pushing them down and pulling his long cock out, giving it eager strokes as she kept her legs spread, the sloppy mixture of their fuck juices leaking from her gaping twat.

After seeing her brother getting railed again and again, building up that massive puddle of fluids on the ground that was all the evidence she needed to see of her sister's mental shattering, Azula didn't really need to see anything else. She still watched, of course, soaking in everything about what she saw, but all that truly mattered was knowing that Zuzu was put through the most thorough punishments imaginable. "Of course you may. Break that bitch's ass in too, her entire body needs to be trained, and I think she's been an obedient enough slut that she deserves to feel two dicks inside of her at once." She took a few steps forward, grabbing a handful of Zuzu's hair and tugging harshly on it, forcing her sister's eyes to meet hers.

"Yes! I want to be stuffed full of two cocks. Please, let me get fucked in my ass and my pussy at the same time, sister. I need it! What kind of good am I as a whore for the guard if they all have to wait for me? I need to service them faster, let them fuck me several at a time. There's so many cocks to get off, and not enough time to do it... So many dicks I need to feel fucking my holes raw!" She seemed almost to the point of tears with her impassioned plea to be double penetrated, but it wasn't only the way she accepted her role with such earnest that made Azula smile. it was the weakness in her eyes.

Zuko had been a strong person. He'd been beaten down time and again, suffered the scorn and disrespect from his father, the failures and presses, and tried to come out of them with strength. He fought to restore his honour and to live up to his name no matter how low he had fallen. Every time Azula had tried to move against him, she'd seen that determination in his eyes; he was a threat to her. To her power, to her eventual rule, to her inheritance. No matter what her father said about Zuko and his disgraced nature, there was no taking any chances, and Azula wanted that flame snuffed out. It was in Zuzu's eyes that she saw that; those same golden eyes, one covered by the round burn mark from her past, that once shone with determination now showed need. Pathetic, slutty, depraved desperation. All that Zuzu felt was want, and any moment she wasn't getting drilled by cock was a moment that she would beg for more dick. There was still no stopping her, but all she cared for was being pumped full of cum now, and she could not have been happier with her new fate.

Azula couldn't have been happier for her either. For the very first time in their contentious lives as siblings, Azula was happy for her dear Zuzu. "I've already given permission to him, you cock addicted wretch," Azula snarled, slapping Zuzu across the cheek, before pulling back. "I want you to tear her body apart with your cocks!" she screamed. "And not only do I want her to be stuffed with dick until every last pair of balls in this courtyard is empty, but I demand that someone breed her right here! The magic has made her fertile, and we need to get started immediately on creating a new generation of elite Fire Nation soldiers, and I want all of them to come from that womb."

Zuzu could hardly even voice her appreciation for this plan as her sister's cruel words sounded off only as pleasure to her crazed ears, before she felt another cock slamming into her pussy. The other shoved into her ass seconds later, and all that came out were blindly mad screams as she felt the sensations that she could have never imagined before washing hotly over her. It felt incredible, like paradise was shuddering across her body, as two dicks filled her up. She felt a sense of purpose in being crammed full of dick that just felt right to her, like she had been waiting for this very kind of depravity all along. Her life had meaning now, had something focused that she was perfect for, and there was no more struggling or clawing her way into whatever she wanted.

With a body like hers, men were already quite literally lining up to fuck her, and she knew that there would be no shortage of cocks to worship.

Being roughly, harshly double penetrated opened her eyes up to some new kinds of sensations. Opened her asshole right up too, and the delight that crept across her as she discovered how amazing anal sex felt was certainly part and parcel of it all. Her ass lit up with searing delight and pain all at once, as the thick cock shoved in with no preparation. It was a cock too big for someone's first time doing anal, but that was what made it so amazing for Zuzu, as she felt the roughness and reckless, uncaring disregard for everything about her. She was holes to these people, just a set of cock sleeves to service them, and there was a peace in that feeling, and the secure knowledge of what she was now.

The two cocks thrust sloppily into her, fucking her holes utterly out of sync, and the feeling of intense fullness that she felt the very first time they pushed into her and a pair of hot, throbbing dicks buried themselves to the hilt within her body as a bold declaration of the fact that she belonged to them was one that she knew she'd never be able to feel again. Even now, the cocks were never both balls deep in her at the same time, and she felt hollow no matter what, like there needed to be more, needed to just have cocks stuffed all the way into her now stretched out and gaping holes. She needed to keep them plugged, needed dicks inside of them at all times to sate her crazed hunger, and nothing else would ever do.

"This is where I belong," Zuzu moaned, fingers gripping at the clothes of the man hammering her pussy, clinging to him as she licked her lips, face covered in cum and lit up with absolute desperation. "Sandwiched between two big, strong men, having my holes fucked. I'm not royalty, I'm just a lowly, cum addicted cock sleeve. A fuckdoll meant for your pleasure! All of your pleasure! I never want to do anything other than get fucked ever again, and I promise that I am going to make you all very happy men, whose balls will always be drained, because I'm a greedy whore who will do anything for cum."

The words she was screaming with fervor were doing more than just making her sister happy; she was leaving the men excited by the prospect, and she felt herself suddenly hit with not one creampie but two all at once. Two gooey, thick, molten loads of virile spunk flooding in tandem, filling her ass and her pussy up with burning satisfaction, and she couldn't take it. Her face twitched as her eyes rolled back and an orgasmic spasm of bliss shuddered through her body. She lay there rag dolled, limp between two bodies as she was savagely fucked through her orgasm, and the sounds she was making no longer sounded either grounded or human.

With the guard who'd been holding her up now having enjoyed himself, Zuzu found herself crumbling down to the ground, lying on her side, breathless and staring up at the men. They'd all gotten off by now, whether in her pussy or her mouth, but all their cocks were still rock hard at the sight of the ragged Zuzu, with her messy black hair and the crazed look in her eyes as she whined, "More dicks." She crawled forward, hands grabbing the legs of the nearest guard, and she pulled herself up, cum leaking from both holes as she moved like she was in a trance, dragging herself to her knees and throwing herself down onto his cock.

All of the blowjobs Zuzu had given were forceful and with the man in charge, save for the one her sister had grabbed her by the hair and guided her on herself. It had been those facefuckings that helped break her down and rapidly accelerate the pace of her mental crumbling. But since she gave in to her new name and her new place in life, what her new body was meant for, she hadn't sucked any dicks, and now that she had a chance to change it, she was showing the guards what oral delights they were in for.

Azula stared on in wonder. She could not have more savagely had Zuzu's face fucked than Zuzu was voluntarily doing to herself before her very eyes. Pushing all the way down to the base of the guard's long cock, Zuzu was gagging quickly, but she pressed on, getting the entire dick down past her lips before rocking her head back and forth. She quickened her pace over such a short amount of time that Azula could hardly believe what she was seeing, watching enthralled at the way that Zuzu threw herself forward, choking and drooling as she subjected herself to the most brutal oral treatment she'd had yet, all driven by her hunger for cock and a newfound respect for dick.

Zuzu's eyes softened, half-closed as she got her hit, slobbering all over a fat shaft and getting herself everything she needed. She was a woman who knew exactly what she wanted, as she reached one hand onto the ball sac of the man she was sucking off so that she could fondle it, while the other hand reached between her legs, fingers jammed into her dripping pussy. Her digits couldn't compare to a cock, but it would have to do for the moment, as she displayed for everyone her new oral approach, and the careless, debaucherous thrill that guided her approach to sucking cock. She was aggressive, but more importantly, she was reckless.

Air was scarce, damn near at a premium with the way that Zuzu was moving, refusing to come up for a breath, not wanting to pull off of the massive dick she was slurping on. To do so would have been to interrupt the very important work she was doing and keep her from having what she needed, what she craved more than anything else she'd ever felt in her life. More orgasms deep than she could have ever imagined, Zuzu was still unbearably horny, convinced there was no such thing as an 'enough' of orgasms. Not now. Not when her body was built for pleasure. A good fucktoy never got tired, never wanted to stop getting fucked or sucking dick. Never wanted anything other than to be right there and enjoying every last second of being an obedient, filthy fuckslut who serviced cock all the day long.

And when it all came to a head, Zuzu pulled back, screaming, "Cum all over my face! I need to be painted with cum, until I smell like what I truly am." Her and reached up to jerk the wet, slimy cock off, slapping it down against her face of her own volition as brazen, needy eyes stared up at the soldier with such want and desperation that of course he had no choice but to give the screaming whore what she wanted. Cum splashed all over her face, adding to the already incredible number of facials she'd taken, leaving her with an even thicker mask of pearly white.

Azula stepped forward again, as she simply could not resist getting dominant again. Her fingers grabbed Zuzu by the hair and tugged tightly, "Why don't you tell your new masters how much you love giving head, Zuzu? I think they might need to know how much you love sucking dick, so they're motivated to feed you cum all day long."

"I'm just an empty headed, useless bimbo fucktoy, and the only reason I'm here is to worship cock. That's what this curvy female body is designed for, and I will gladly slobber all over any cock I see, any time. I love sucking dick, and I love feeling cum all over my face, or settling down into my stomach. I don't think I need anything other hot loads in my belly to feel full."

"And what about your pussy?" Azula asked, pulling harder, twisting her sister's hair. "Tell them how much of a slut you are. What you really think about the gift of a womb I've given you."

"I need to be bred! Please, fill me up with cum until I'm pregnant. I promise, it won't change anything, you can all still fuck me all the time, I swear it! But I want to be bred, rutted until you knock me up with all of those big dicks and I"m left with a swollen belly and fatter tits dripping with milk. I want a bigger ass to jiggle more when you fuck it, and I want a big belly for you to cover in cum so I can rub it all over. Your big, strong genes and a made to be fucked whore like me? We'll create such a powerful army." As she spoke, her legs spread and her hips pressed forward, begging someone to plug her pussy. The gaping hole leaked with cum and ached with need; it had been too long. She needed someone to fuck her, and needed it now. What was the point in living if she wasn't stuffed with dick?

"You heard the cunt," Azula snarled, eyes flashing wickedly. She held Zuzu there. "Nobody goes anywhere until her pussy is so flooded that she can't sit up without it pouring out, and I want this bitch knocked up before the end of the night!"

An order was an order, and when that order involved getting down onto their knees and fucking the slutty, busty 'princess', the guard were all too happy to obey. Two of them raced there first, one beating the other out by seconds, but he was fine with that, as he instead shoved his dick down Zuzu's throat, leaving her mouth and her pussy filled at the same time, and the excited girl moaning as he took their aggressive pounding. All while Azula stood happily off to the side and admired her handiwork.

If only she could have turned all of her problems into drooling cockwhores.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like seven months overdue to be posted oops

Life had been good to Zuzu in the strangest of ways. The old comforts she used to know, the old things that used to make her happy, they were all gone. Replaced with a different life, but it was the life she wanted now, a life removed from nobility or dignity, where she could lavish in the twisted reaches of something so far removed from what she knew before. She no longer had to worry about the Avatar or about her father's approval In fact, she couldn't even remember the last time she had seen her father, blissfully unaware of what was happening in the castle as her life became something centered only around one thing, and that was her duties.

In the months since she had become Zuzu, the only changes she registered despite the chaotic world around her were the changes to herself. The biggest one had left her feeling even more plump as she sat there, about seven months pregnant with a big, swollen belly, her breasts fuller and practically dripping with milk. It hadn't taken very much time at all for a life of unprotected sex to lead to her being bred just as promised, and now Zuzu had the first on the way, but unlikely to be her last; she was still young, and still had so many decades of whoring ahead of her. Her hair had grown in, reaching down to her shoulders, still a bit unkempt and uneven as she hadn't really been trimmed up, but it left her looking softer and more feminine still.

Not to mention that it gave the endless stream of soldiers she serviced something to grab her by.

Her body had undergone some other changes as well. Azula wanted her to be marked as thoroughly as possible as a slut, and so she had taken to making sure that her sister's new, softer body matched what she was in for from now on. She had been given a myriad of piercings all over her body; a bovine-like nose ring helped mark her as breeding stock, while others ran along her ears. Each of her puffy nipples was topped with another one, and for good measure one went through her clit and a ran down each of her labia. "Fire Palace Breeding Whore And Guard Fucktoy" was tattooed into her back for good measure, a tramp stamp that helped rob her of the dignity and composure that Azula decided she no longer deserved. Body art meant to degrade her and keep her from looking like a member of the royal family, instead marking her as a prostitute, not even allowed the dignity of a courtesan, but instead treated like a lowly gutter whore.

She lived most of her life in her new bedroom, which was surprisingly lavish considering she was just the guards' whore. Her furniture was all top quality and even if she rarely wore them, she did have clothes for when she wasn't busy working and actually left her room, infrequent as that was. But the real centerpiece was her bed, a massive, sprawling bed with pillows and blankets everywhere, one on which Zuzu could live and work. It not only gave her ample space, but it ensured there was enough room for guards to all surround her in comfort as well, rather than straining the space on a smaller mattress. Her bedroom was positioned very close to the entrance the guards used to come into the inner palace, which meant that whether starting or finishing their shift, guards didn't have to go out of their way to get their relief they sought, while off duty guards didn't have to walk through very much at all to get to her in their leisure time. 

Everything settled very comfortably down for Zuzu as she performed her duties happily, the endless streams of sex keeping her happy and her addictions fed. Months after being broken, there was little left to her but the craven need for dick that had so utterly consumed her that even with a big, pregnant belly she let the guards keep hammering away at her, taking them on sometimes five or six at a time without a care in the world. She needed it too bad to stop, refusing to slow down as she let herself get carried away by the thrills of her new life. It felt too good not to, the pleasure to be found in surrender, submission, and sluttiness remaining the utmost of pleasures.

From her bed, she serviced guards pretty much all day every day, and she did it happily. It was all she wanted in life now.

Knelt down beside the bed, Zuzu loved to start her day off with some sloppy cock worship. A hot, meaty cock in her hand, her face staring up in delight at the guard looking back down at her as she got to work on him. "Your balls look so full this morning," she whined, knowing none of the guards by name, but all of them by sight, especially by their cocks. "I hope you're going to give me a nice, big load to swallow down. I love having cum for breakfast." She gave his cock plenty of loud, smacking kisses and broad strokes of her tongue, starting him off with a vulgar display of how much she loved dick. Her tongue worked along it, and the meek, submissive gaze that she stared up at him with conveyed just how hungry she was for him.

After giving the cock a nice, slick coating of spit, Zuzu slurped it right down. Seven months had meant a lot of cocksucking training, and she could handle them now without any trouble at all, gobbling down a huge dick with no trouble and moaning as she let it slide into her throat. She still gagged and drooled and sputtered, but she could push past all of that now, let those become sources of pleasure and delight as she worked hard and eagerly to pleasure him as thoroughly as she could, devoted to nothing more than she was devoted to the task of making sure each and every guard in the palace was well taken care of.

Back and forth she went, slurping and slobbering, her head rocking quickly along his cock with a level of excitement that she would have never shown this early in the morning back when she was Zuko. Zuzu was a changed woman now, driven by something much more twisted and sinful than she would have ever thought she could show before, and every twitch of her throat's lining spasming around the guard's cock was a testament to how much she was enthralled by what she was doing. All Zuzu wanted was every opportunity she could get to worship big, fat cocks and be the slut she craved to be. The slut she knew she was.

It was all going fine, until the guard grabbed hold of her hair and started to shove his cock forward faster and harder, taking the reins as he woke up and fucking her pretty face as hard as he could. That was when it became amazing for Zuzu, who moaned amid all the rough choking sounds of getting facefucked, the guard having clearly woken up enough to get rough with her, and she couldn't have been happier for him, letting him pound away at her pretty face as she knelt there, obedient and eager. Drool ran down her chin and she was so quickly overwhelmed and degraded that she could barely handle ti all, but all that followed were moans as she happily surrendered utterly to his cruelty. It was a pleasure she craved, a sensation she needed more than she needed air, which was good, because the fat dick plugging her throat made her short on that.

After a few minutes of merciless facefucking, the kind only Zuzu's immense experience made her able to handle, the cock withdrew most of the way from her mouth, thick strands of spit going with it as he pulled until her lips were at the base of his cock head. She took in a deep breath through her nose as she pushed her cheeks out a bit to make as much volume in her mouth as possible open, just in time to catch the sudden flood of gooey spunk pumping into it. She moaned, eyes rolling back in delight as she felt that taste light up her tongue, igniting her flavour centers with their salty, pungent flavour. One that she had become addicted to. The cock didn't even finish firing when she began toying with it, moaning and sloshing it around in her mouth with her tongue before swallowing down her favorite part of breakfast.

"Thanks," she moaned as the cock withdrew from her mouth, and a little of trickle of cum ran down her chin. She reached for it with her fingers and shoved it right back into her mouth where it belonged as she waved him off with the other hand.

Lying on her back, Zuzu had a guard on either side of her, leaning in and sucking eagerly on one her full tits. They were so sore with milk constantly, and oftentimes her nipples would drip and leak out of nowhere, just from the things done to her body to prime her up so much that her body went into intense overproduction of milk. It would have been embarrassing if Zuzu had any sense of shame in her, but instead it just made her feel like the pregnant, busty slut she was. And it was especially good for the opportunity to but instead it just made her feel like the pregnant, busty slut she was. And it was especially good for the opportunity to offer her big breasts up to the guards. They drank the milk right out of her breasts, and as they did so, she stroked their cocks, rubbing them against her outer thighs as she squirmed happily between them.

"Thank you so much for making my swollen, fat titties feel so much better," she moaned, hands moving with an impatient speed back and forth, feeding into the pleasure that throbbed within her. A pair of big cocks in her hands, so warm and full of blood, were both good enough, helping her feel like she was doing exactly what she should have been doing. But to feel them sucking on her puffy and overly sensitivities nipples, drinking the milk right out of her, made her feel so much happier still. Everything about her physical form was for their pleasure, and she was so happy to know they enjoyed her milk.

More than anything else, a pair of full and dripping breasts were to Zuzu a sign of her newly grown femininity, and she treasured them dearly. They were her pride, swollen with milk and a sign she wasn't only a woman, she was a pregnant one too. A knocked up, empty headed fucktoy whose big tits were the playthings of the very same men who had pumped her full of cum until she was bred. Who would keep pumping her full of cum through her pregnancy and who ultimately would breed her again and again and again. It was the kind of life that Zuzu was all too happy to surrender to, and she couldn't help but whine now as she twisted between them.

"I like you better with a pair of big tits to suck on and a mouth that loves cock instead of the shit you used to be," groaned one of the guards, as he felt her hand stroking his cock rapidly, a little bit of her milk leaking from the corner of his mouth as he drank his fill from her breasts. They always seemed so full of milk, just begging to be sucked on. Even when she gave birth, nobody wanted to give up the warm, milky treat they drank from her lips.

But Zuzu was in for some milky treats too, as the men pulled away from her breasts and knelt down at either side of her head, cocks laid onto her face as she jerked them off hard and fast, earning her first facials of the day as she got them to blow their loads right on her smiling, moaning face. The delighted 'princess' twisted on the bed in delight as all that hot, gooey semen painted across her features, adding a slutty edge to the crazed and wanton smile spread broad across her face. "Come again soon," she moaned, licking her lips as she watched them go.

Down on her hands and knees, Zuzu got her first deep, hard fucking of the day, and after spending her first two rounds servicing with her hands and mouth, she needed it--especially after having her tits sucked on. A nice, rough doggy style fucking fulfilled her needs perfectly in that regard, and she didn't make much of an attempt to hide it, crying out in delight as she was taken. For added measure, a hand slapped down at her plump ass, which shook excitedly, already soft from her new body and made even rounder from the pregnancy she was so far along in. "Nngh, yes, fuck that slutty pussy! You own it. You all do, and it's there for you to pleasure, but I love it so much when you decide to fuck my tight, hot cunt! Do you like seeing my big, fuckable ass bounce while you pound me from behind, too? My holes all crave cock so badly, and I--"

"Shut up, cunt," snarled a guard, who silenced Zuzu by reaching around front to grab her by the throat. He didn't hesitate as he began to choke the former royal, showing her an especially depraved level of disrespect even among the men who considered her to be in all truth their fucktoy. He began to strangle her, groaning as he pounded forward. "Everyone else might like hearing you insult yourself but I just want you to shut your big mouth and let me fuck your twat in peace." He'd delivered his message, but that didn't apparently mean he was going to let go of her throat as he continued to choke her out to ensure she didn't say anything.

Zuzu hadn't been expecting that at all. Not that she entirely minded, even as she tried to suck down what few breaths she could amid the fingers pushing tightly against her throat. Panic set in quickly, and she found herself twisting about, her ass bouncing harder as her motions turned into thrashing, mad frustration. There was nothing she could do to help herself as she bucked madly about, struggling to handle it no matter what happened but certain she couldn't. Which made the twisting frustration that she felt pang within her even hotter; being choked was turning her on.

The lack of air, the dominant push, the harsh, cruel way that he treated her like his cock sleeve so callously that her own speech was a problem he sought to dismiss in the harshest way possible. It all left Zuzu feeling so objectified and humiliated, but that sort of sensation was, twistedly, exactly what she wanted to feel, forced to twist hotter and faster still as the lack of air continued to make each stroke of the cock slamming forward and hammering into her pussy feel even better. There was no reason this should have, but the pleasure burned far, far hotter than she could handle. But she didn't know what guilt or sanity felt like anymore, and the frustrated peeks of moans that attempted to spill from her lips were proof positive that she was loving even getting choked out.

As if he needed any more indication of how much choking Zuzu was getting her off, the guard found himself amazed by how tightly her twat clenched down around his cock when she hit her peak. The greedy, frantic milking of her body desperate for cum even though she had no need for it any longer made him groan and gasp in surprise, one hand digging into her ass as the other released her throat, slapping her across the cheek as he shoved balls deep into her spasming cunt and pumped her full of cum as she was freed up to scream as loud as she wanted, before he shoved her carelessly face-down onto the bed and pulled out of her gaping twat, leaving her to lie there shamed and dripping with spunk.

Having her tits fucked was always a delight to Zuzu, for the very same reason that she adored having her breasts sucked on. With it came an absolute certainty of her female form, which even after seven months hadn't yet worn out the newness yet, even though every inch of it had been explored--mostly with cock--and had become a known enough quantity that Zuzu felt she had a better handle on using her body for the pleasure of herself and others than perhaps any other women she'd ever met. Shamelessly, she grabbed both of her plump tits, jerking them up and down the cock of a guard who sat back on her bed, reclining in the lap of luxury against pillows as she worked tirelessly for his pleasure.

Zuzu toyed with the rings that went through her puffy nipples, rubbing them and tugging gently to tease them as milk dripped out from the little slits they had, and the sight of the fat-titted sex kitten leaking milk all over his lap had the guard smiling wide. "With that new nose ring and your big tits leaking with milk you're practically a cow," he taunted. "We even breed you like one now." They all relished in the chance to verbally abuse Zuzu, throwing as much vitriol at her as they deigned to, all for the sake of enjoying themselves and getting that twisted, depraved fun they sought out of the entire situation.

"Nngh, yes, I'm just an empty headed little fuck cow aren't I?" Zuzu moaned, biting her lip as she soaked in the excitement. She was glad they liked talking down to her so much, because few things turned her on as hard as being insulted, or insulting herself. It drove her wild with excitement, helped reinforce the new life she lived and told her what her worth really was. Zuzu could never doubt or deny the truth of it all and she felt so happy to succumb to that twisted little depravity, accepting so happily what she really was. No more thoughts, no more responsibilities, no more worries. Better to be breeding stock than a firebending prince.

These days, the only bending she saw was when Azula occasionally came to visit, usually to verbally abuse her and watch to make sure the guards were receiving the pleasures they deserved, when her sister would critically chide her for something and send an electric shock right into one of her piercings to punish her. Except, weren't punishments supposed to be something Zuzu didn't want? She relished in it just as much as she relished in being talked down to and insulted, and the mere thought of lightning being bent right into her pierced clit and her leaking tits made her let out a moan louder and more ragged than the sounds the guard she was titfucking was making, and that alone left him smirking and calling her a whore even more, making her wetter, making her rub her soft thighs together as she soaked in the twisted remarks with glee.

It all came to a head for Zuzu with the messy, gooey treat she craved, as one last thrust into her fat tits made him lose himself. Cum spewed up from within her cleavage, splattering down onto her milky, heaving bosoms as she moaned, licking her lips and crying, "I love it when you cover me in cum so much!" as she watched him leave them a mess. She wanted so badly to rub all that hot, salty semen all over her big tits, but she knew that other guards might want to suck on them still, so she let it gather up at the top and remain there, bound to dry soon. The virile, sticky seed was always so stubborn and insisted on staying right where it had been placed until she moved it, and she was content to just let it remain there. Same with the cum on her mouth and leaking out onto her thighs; Zuzu never cleaned herself up between turns taken with her body.

The guards liked it better when their fuckdoll looked like a used cum rag.

Her first time of the day properly taking on two men at once instead of just jerking them off came in the most brutal way possible, as she lay atop one guard while another knelt behind her, and in tandem they tested the reaches of her plump, round ass by stuffing it full of both their dicks at once. Steady, hard thrusts in absolute tandem with one another helped the men drive their cocks deeper and deeper into her round behind with each thrust, and there was no way for Zuzu to be able to handle it.

Scratching at the bedding and whining in disbelief, Zuzu felt drunk off of the way pleasure and pain mingled together and the latter became the former through sheer masochism. Every stroke of their hips stretched her ass to its limits, forcing the cocks deeper and deeper into her without a care in the world for if her body could endure it. And even though it had been done to her countless times before and she had felt two cocks claiming her at once in every hole and every way possible, the feeling of her ass hole being stretched open to accommodate two fat dicks taking her at once was something no body ever got used to having happen.

"You own my big, slutty ass," she whined, head rolling back as, predictably, Zuzu gave in to it, appreciated it just as much as she appreciated everything they did to her. She could have set there getting cockslapped for ten minutes straight and she'd be so happy about it that she'd probably cum from it, somehow. But it didn't matter in the heat of the moment as they just took it to her as hard as they could, relishing in every twist and whine she made, every vulgar word spilling from her lips as having two cocks fuck her ass at once produced the expectedly grand reaction of a woman in the midst of a kind of pleasure she shouldn't have liked in the first place, but which she was in far too deep now to do anything other than screaming in bliss as she was subjected to. That was just life for Zuzu now.

Once their dicks were all the way in and her ass had to be stretched out wide to fit the double capacity of two cocks balls deep into her, the real fucking began, and that's when Zuzu took to screaming at the top of her lungs in twisted, infectious bliss. She wasn't built for this kind of madness, wasn't even remotely ready for what she began to feel as the cocks took to fucking her mercilessly. All sense was gone, all mercy having worn out as she felt the intensity pick up quickly, and the depraved thrill of sharing a woman's gaping ass hole drove the men to begin giving it to her with the kind of callous disregard for anything about her that she had come to crave with a vigour that sometimes even surprised the guards.

It didn't surprise Zuzu then, who took to screaming in bliss as she reached a hand down to her pussy, hammering madly at it as she screamed. "More! I want you to fuck me like the kind of cheap, trashy whore who lives with multiple cocks fucking her big ass all day! I need to learn how to be a good anal slut for when I give birth, because my pussy will be off limits for a few weeks and I can't slow down how much I want to pleasure all of you, so I'll need to get used to having so many big dicks stuffed into my ass that it feels like I'm going to break! I'll do everything I can for you, I promise, but I need your help, so fucking destroy me!"

The words echoed down the hall as the slutty pledge of a woman who was so utterly gone that her unbridled enthusiasm at having her ass stretched to its limits and kept there as a rule was enough to push the men both over the edge, leave them twisting and groaning as they quickly came undone in the incredible tightness her body held onto them with. They pushed into her one final time, and cum pumped into her ass with such a hot, burning plentiful push that she could hardly control herself, eyes nearly rolling back into her skull as she felt the powerful orgasm that surged through her leave her nearly senseless in the kind of fuck drunk bliss she lived for.

The early morning slowness worked out perfectly for Zuzu, as her first double teaming gave way to four men stepped up to fuck her all at once, and she couldn't have been happier. Soon enough she was riding a cock happily, her ass gaping and leaking cum down onto the bed as it rippled from the speed with which she bucked atop another fat dick, and the three men before her were occupying her attention quite well. One held onto her plump, milk-laden tits, fucking them feverishly as her creamy white milk leaked from her nipples carelessly, while she moved back and forth between the other two, a hand on each of them as her head moved from side to side to take turns sucking their cocks.

Having four sets of hands on her body at once was where things really came together for Zuzu. She felt manhandled and overwhelmed, one set of hands on her hips and slapping at her ass, another squeezing her tits and rocking them up and down along his throbbing cock as he fucked her jiggling cleavage feverishly, and then on top of one hand on each of her shoulders, she had two hands pulling on her hair as the guards 'fought' for who got her mouth first.

There was no gentle transition as she went from one cock to another. The fingers in her hair pushed her back and forth eagerly as she was steadily and happily facefucked, gargling on cock as she closed her eyes and let the use of her slutty body simply run its natural course. But then she was pulled back, drool spilling from her lips and trailing along her tits, where an already generous coating of spit she'd applied with a facefuck got the cock fucking her tits nice and wet, before she was shoved carelessly down to suck another cock. Every time they switched over, it involved lots of pulling and the occasional slap across her face. She'd get called a slut and a cock sleeve, be told that her cocksucker throat had other work to do and that they were going to fuck her face so hard she'd forget her own name.

In truth, sometimes she came hard enough to forget that her name was Zuzu, and not "Cock Addict".

None of it stopped her from bucking madly atop the cock beneath her though, meeting the harsh upward thrusts of the guard she rode as his cock pushed into her pussy, giving the sorely under-appreciated hole some loving. She accepted that her mouth, her ass, and her tits called plenty of attention to themselves and that having orgasms weren't a privilege she had--that would be only giving orgasms--but in her mind, it made having her pussy ploughed so much more exciting. She'd pleased seven men before this, with this whole scene making eleven, and only two had deigned to fuck her hot, eminently poundable pussy. In her pregnant state she found herself craving cum so much more than she did even when this started, soothing her aches with the hot seed pumping into her body, but some days, her pussy went sorely, frustratingly ignored for the longest times. Not that they ever heard a complain out of her mouth for it, of course. Fucktoys didn't complain about getting fucked the 'wrong' way.

Instead, Zuzu just put herself to work at making them all feel as good as she could, moaning and slobbering all over cock, loving the feeling of her tits being so vigorously fucked that it made them leak milk, thrilled by the cock hammering her pussy. She never tired of the pleasure just as the guards rarely tired of taking their frustrations out on her body. With Azula primed to take over as the Fire Lord and the increasingly demanding nature of the bitchy princess as she became the sole heir, they were more and more stressed lately, pushed harder and needing an outlet more and more, and there was Zuzu, so thankfully offered up. The Fire Lord's own 'sister' was the most depraved reward they could have been given but it ensured an absolute loyalty to Azula that couldn't be exceeded; she knew how to keep them happy, and how to make the moves that counted.

Being a political bargaining chip wasn't a bad place to be, Zuzu decided, as she found herself so far above being able to care about the issues she was entangled in, just focusing on her job, and especially on how good it felt when she hit her peak again, screaming out in bliss as the orgasm tore through her like fire. Sensations burst off in sparks and shimmers as she gave in to it all, twisting and convulsing between all the bodies in motion as she lost herself with a mad scream. Another load rocketed up into her greedy pussy, while she was pulled off the cock she'd been facefucked on, gasping and drooling as two more loads splattered onto her face and another found its way onto her tits.

An entire guard shift finished their rotation, and there was only one way the tired men wanted to vent themselves. It involved Zuzu lying on the floor, clutching at her pregnant body and fondling herself every which way, moaning as she held tightly onto a wooden phallus she fucked herself with as she moaned for them. "So many big, throbbing cocks," she whined, wanting to close her eyes and soak in the pleasure she felt, but from her position, she had to keep them open at all costs. The men had gathered around her, all knelt or standing around her in a tight circle as they jerked themselves off. Everywhere she looked was cock.

And she was performing for them. Kneading her tits, pulling on her piercings, rubbing all the cum she'd built up so far into her skin as her eyes spun about, and in all directions, she saw those big, meaty treats to her. Hefty, swollen balls begging to release. Her hand worked the toy faster into her thoroughly fucked pussy as cum leaked out of it, her desperation growing by the second. "I know this is a lot to ask, and if you just want to leave your cum receptacle a big, gooey mess like normal, you can, but... Could you please all cum on my belly?" She reached a hand down to caress the swollen, very pregnant stomach bulge she had. "It's a sign of how loyal I've been, and how I'm doing my duty to carry on the proud seed of the Fire Nation."

It was a strange requests, but as the men watched their pregnant, pierced, broken whore twist for them, it felt like the least they could do was see what she was thinking. So they did; the sea of cocks parted by her legs, and one by one, men knelt down to finish themselves on top of her belly, the warm, gooey seed splashing down onto her swollen stomach, the big baby bump that certainly looked the part of being seven months along. Cum pooled in her navel and streaked along the skin, painting it with a streak of cum that only grew more plentiful as time went on and the men built up the big coating she had there.

Through it all, Zuzu came twice, howling things like, "I can't wait until you can breed me again!" and, "Cum on your fuckdoll whore!" as they painted her belly. She watched as the sin became buried beneath the gooey white film of load after load, which came to quickly cover her swollen, pregnant stomach. Not all evenly, and the cum began to leak down to her thighs and her cunt as it ran down, but most of it remained right there, and once the final guard's cock was spent, she sent them off from their post-shift bukkake session with the sight of her rubbing the cum right into her pregnant belly, squirming on the floor as she caressed herself, massaging all of that sticky seed into her skin and making a face of pure perversion that showed how gone she was.

The guards walked out of the room, and Zuzu was left there, moaning and writhing as she caressed her pregnant belly, eyes rolling back into her head in absolute bliss as she toyed with herself, loving the feeling of the cum and the big, round bulge in her stomach. Zuzu was well and truly gone, and there would be no coming back for what she used to be, but she was fully alright with that; she liked it better this way, especially when one of the servants came by with a tray of food for her to enjoy, and she realized that for as crazy as her day had been already, she hadn't even had a proper breakfast yet.


End file.
